


"Where were you?! I trusted you!"

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Nightwing intervenes the fight between Arkham Knight and Batman





	"Where were you?! I trusted you!"

He jumps from building to building through the murky night air that seems to be a constant here, heading towards the battle.  
Sitting perched on the building opposite he watches the cops scatter about and scans for an opening. There's rubble on the left side that indicates that a wall once stood there, he leaps off the building and runs there. He carefully steps over the debris and sneaks through the dark corridor. He hears words that are more growls than anything and harsh yelling. He heads towards the source. Down the dark corridor then into what seems like the main area. The lights blind him for a millisecond. Then he sees Arkham Knight sitting in front of Bruce's standing form, a gun pointed at Batman, he calls out "Batman!" Both turn their heads.  
It's like it happened in slow motion, Arkham Knight turns his unscarred face towards him and raised skin is revealed. A J is branded on his face. Nightwing drops his eskrima sticks, and they hit the floor with a solid thunk.  
He sees images of when he sat with Bruce in the dark bat cave trying to convince the man to let his death go. Pictures of Jason were scattered on the monitor, an angry J branded to his cheek. The boy looked so angry and bruised.  
The man standing in front of him reminds him of Jason, but older.  
He stutters out "J-Jason?"  
Batman growls "Go!" his eyes never leaving Jason's  
Nightwing shakes his head "Scarecrow was spotted downtown"  
Batman growls, but relents. He turns and strives out of the building.  
Jason huffs and rubs his neck, glaring at Batman's disappearing figure.  
"Little Wing?" Nightwing whispers, Jason's head whips towards his.  
"Don't call me that" he growls and picks up his rifle, reloading the bullets  
"H-how?" He whispers, walking towards the man  
No answer.  
"Jay?" He reaches out to touch his cheek, but Jason flinches back "Don't"  
"Where have you been?" His voice is so quiet that if there weren't so close Jason wouldn't have heard him.  
"It doesn't matter" Jason turns to leave, but Nightwing grabs his bicep "Don't give me that, I'm not him. I cared and still care about you"  
"Oh yeah? Then why was I left in Arkham with Joker for six months?! Where the fuck were you?" Jason glares daggers at him  
"I was working on the safest way to get you out without anyone getting hurt or killed!"  
"And when Joker took me to the abandon warehouse and gave the distress beacon?"  
He lets go of Jason's bicep "I was off world, with the Titans"  
"Smooching it up with your little girlfriend" he mocks  
"Kori and I did date, but by then we were just friends"  
Jason huffs, turning his face from Dick, he tries to reach for Jason's face once more and surprisingly he isn't met with resistance as he gently turns his head back to facing his. "Little Wing-"  
Jason cuts him off, his eyes gone soft "I just wish you were there, to save me"  
Dick exhales loudly, "I'm so sorry"  
Jason shakes his head "It's too late now" Jason loosens his grip as his eyes become guarded again and he swiftly leaves before Dick can say anything more.

 


End file.
